


Yellow

by PiecesOfScully



Series: Color [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiecesOfScully/pseuds/PiecesOfScully
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Color [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177721
Kudos: 16





	Yellow

His fingers kneed the taut muscles along her spine as her body rolls in a perfect rhythm above him. Her amber hair falls in unruly waves, grazing her shoulders as she tips her head back. Through eyelids heavy with lust, he watches as her lips part, her tongue flicking to moisten her bottom lip.

Their motion is honey slow, languid, unhurried. Her breasts swell with each rotation, and he lifts his hand to run his index finger between them, down the length of her chest over her bellybutton. She gasps when his thumb presses against that spot, eliciting a moan from deep within her chest. 

She is slick around him, clenching then releasing, clenching then releasing. The pace gradually quickens as she grinds against his thumb until it becomes erratic- her thrusts faster, finger nails digging crescent moons into his sides. He knows she’s close. So close. 

He waits, almost desperate.

“Mul-” she begins. 

He lifts his hips, moving with her, urging her. 

“Come on,” he encourages. “Come for me, Scully.”

“Mulder-” 

Her whimper is clipped by the sudden force of her climax, and she shatters above him, bursting like the rays of the sun. His name tumbles from her lips like a mantra, over and over. 

“Mulder, Mulder, Mulder, Mulder…”

Moments later, when he can hold out no longer, he allows her to pull him with her into the light.

As the final waves of orgasm wash through their bodies, she collapses over him, sprawling across his chest. She smells sweet, like a field of daffodils under the warmth of a Tuscan sunset. He breaths in, inhaling deeply, drinking her in like a fine dandelion wine until he’s drunk on her scent.


End file.
